dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Osamodas/Vitality/2
Osamodas life/summon ---- You mainly want to have a lot of life, AP, MP and a lot of summonable creatures. ---- Spells The order isn't very important for the 5 first spell. If you wan't you can switch Summoning of Gobball with Toad but it will be harder. Tofu can also be switched along with Bear Cry for Summoning of Prespic if you want do some PvP. ---- Lv. 1~11 Summoning of Tofu: Low air damage but you can summon it each turn. (No cooldown at lv 6.) Lv. 12~21 Summoning of Gobball: Good for tanking the enemy, low neutral damage. (No cooldown at lv 6.) Lv. 22~31 Bear Cry: Great to boost any summons damage. (but u should keep it lv 1 better to use ur spell points for summons) Feline Movement Lv. 32~37 High-Energy Shot: Lv.4 is enough to allow most summons to attack twice. Lv. 38~47 Animal Blessing: At Lv.5 will increase your amount of summons massively. Lv. 50~60 Natural Defense: Gives vitality to your principal summons. Lv. 60~70 Fangs of Boowolf: Increases damage (by %) of your principal summons. Lv. 70~80 Summoning of Bwork Magus: Decent damage untill crackler, AoE spell, pushback as well. Lv. 80~90 Summoning of Crackler: Amazing for tanking, stronger than all previous summons, massive life, and causes AP loss. Lv. 90~100 Summoning of Red Wyrmling: The strongest summon available to osas, decent resistance except for water, decent damage, and unbewitchement. ---- Extra summons Cawwot Summoning of Arachnee Summoning of Chaferfu Bonus but a must. *Release* ---- Equipment If you keep treecloak you will have 11 AP, which will allow you to summon a tofu and another summon (Gobbal, Boar, Bwork Magus etc). If you decide to take Jules Yanos's Cloak you will have 10 AP 4 MP and a bonus of range. If you chose that it means that you want to summon and then boost your summon. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Amulet: Lv. 17 Omelette Amulet: Gives good life and +1 Summons. Lv. 32 Dragolyre: Gives +1 AP and +1 Summons. Lv. 42 Modified Dragolyre: Gives you +1 AP and +2 Summons. Lv. 69 Skill of Dolls: Gives +1 AP, life, and +1~2 Summons, with no stat losses. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ring Lv. 4 Treering: Gives +1 AP. Lv.8 Ring of Satisfaction: Gives +1 AP but doesn't give -Range. Lv. 10 Sponge Ring: Gives +1 Summons. Lv. 12 Farmer Moth-Eaten Mittens: Gives you +1 Summons to. Lv. 33 Deceitful Wedding Ring: Gives you +1 Summons, as well as otrher bonuses. Lv. 40 Ring of the Satisfied Summoner: Gives +1 AP and +1 Summons. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Boots: Lv. 17 Satisfaction Boots: Gives you one +1 MP Lv. 51 Boots of the Apprentice Summoner: Gives you +1 MP and +1 Summons. Lv. 68 Gobball Breeder Boots: Gives you +1 MP +2 Summons, as well as some wisdom and life. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Cloak: Lv. 10 Treecloak: Gives you +1 AP and some life. Lv. 45 Treecapa: Gives you +1 Summons, and some Life. Lv. 54 Jules Yanos's Cloak: :Gives you +1 MP, +1 Summons and +1 Range, but reduces your wisdom. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hat: Lv. 6 Coney Hat: Gives you +1 Summons. Lv. 30 Wa Wabbit's Crown: Can give a lot of Life. Lv. 45 Treechelmet: Gives you +1 AP, some life but -1 MP. Lv. 50 Chafer Helmet: Gives you +1 AP, without loss of MP. Lv. 60 Caracap: Gives +1 AP and decent Life. Lv. 164 Tynril Hat The last hat you'll ever get, with a massive Vitality boost, +1 AP and Wisdom, it's well worth the wait. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Belt: Lv. 27 Comfleecy Belt: Gives you decent life and up to +4 Summons but -1 MP. Lv. 80 Powerful Dazzling Belt: Gives you +1 AP life and Wisdom. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pet/Mount: Lv. 6 Gobtubby or Ghast: Can give up to 150 life (165 with boosted abilities) Lv. 60 Peki or Almond Dragoturkey or Emerald Dragoturkey. Peki can give up to 300 life, Almond can give up to 1000 iniative and +2 Summons (great for PvP), Emerald can give up to +200 Life, and +1 MP. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Weapon: Lv. 10 Gobball Hammer: Gives +1 Summons. Lv. 25 Wa Wabbit's Staff: Can give a lot of life Lv. 50 Pinambour Hammer: Gives +2 Summons and some life Lv. 57 Trunknydum (Optional) Gives more life than Pinambour. Lv. 79 Kidommer: Gives good life, good wisdom and +3 Summons Stats at Lv. 79 (If you get peki) Summon Style (Keep in mind u can get 12 ap 5 mp (Lv 80) .. so at lv 100 ~ 109 u can sumon 3 tofu ore 3 gobbal a turn.) Lv. 69 Skill of Dolls Lv. 40 Ring of the Satisfied Summoner (2x) Lv. 68 Gobball Breeder Boots Lv. 10 Treecloak Lv. 80 Powerful Dazzling Belt Lv. 60 Caracap Lv. 79 Kidommer Emerald Dragoturkey Stats at Lv. 80 ap style (If you get Emerald Dragoturkey)